Ovation
by Isabelle321
Summary: Когда результат не оправдывает ожиданий.


Автор/Переводчик: J. / Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Пейринг: Кадам, Клейн.  
Предупреждение: не рекомендуется читать ярым любителям Блейна и Клейна.  
Саммари: Когда результат не оправдывает ожиданий.  
От переводчика: из-за известного спойлера к серии 4x22 в англофандоме появилась новая тема для работ - Crack Klaine Proposal.  
Хочу отметить, что это не хейтерство Блейна и Клейна, а скорее вопрос к сценаристам о логичности сюжета.  
Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой!

"Встретимся в зрительном зале".

Когда Курт получает сообщение Блейна, он находится в больнице, ожидая пока очнется его отец. Поездка в МакКинли действительно последняя вещь, которую он хотел бы сделать сейчас. Но до того как Берт придет в себя после операции еще несколько часов, и в любом случае, нет ничего, что он может делать, кроме как ждать. Парень вспоминает обещание Блейна: "Всегда поднимать трубку телефона, чем бы я ни занимался в этот момент ". Всё это до сих пор оставляет горький привкус во рту Курта (он задается вопросом, ответил бы Блейн на его звонок, в то время как был занят "быть" с кем-то ещё), но все же решает поехать. Он никогда не был человеком, который долго держит обиду, и у него нет права иметь что-то против Блейна, если сам не может сдержать свое обещание. Это может быть важным.

Он объясняет Адаму, что вернётся, так быстро, как только сможет, и Адам убеждает его, что позвонит, если узнает что-то о Берте. До тех пор, Курт целует своего красивого парня британца и оставляет его читать старые журналы в комнате ожидания, пока сам едет в свою бывшую школу, чтобы узнать, что хочет Блейн.

В зале темно, когда Курт входит, но он слышит движение над головой, поэтому понимает, что кто-то управляет светом и музыкой. Парень прав. Там шепчутся. Возможно, Блейну нужна его помощь в принятии решения для региональных. Курт кладет свою сумку на стул, а телефон рядом с собой, на случай, если позвонит Адам, и садится. Начинает звучать музыка, и появляются мерцающие огни, проектирующие неподвижное изображение Нью-Йорка на большом экране за сценой. Курт чуть улыбается. Аудиовизуальный проект, что означает участие в этом Арти. Он откидывается на спинку сиденья, в то время как музыка медленно стихает. Он узнал старую песню группы "The Police", и размышляет над темой для региональных, из-за которой Мистер Шустер выбрал классику. Затем, когда неподвижный кадр с Нью-Йорком меняется на видео, парень замирает.

Это НЙАДА. Он узнает коридор с его узорным паркетом, плакаты на стене, даже некоторых студентов, попавших в кадр. Голос Блейна возвышается над музыкой, поддерживаемый участниками хора МакКинли на заднем плане.

Every breath you take - every move you make

I'll be watching you

За каждым твоим вдохом,

За каждым твоим движением,

Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

На видео есть и сам Курт. Он заходит в танцевальный класс в своем синем худи (в том самом, который лучше всего скрывает засосы Адама) и улыбается. Камера быстро приближает изображение его задницы (что?!) и затем меняет угол съемки – теперь она снимает внутри танцкласса.

Every single day - every word you say

I'll be watching you

Каждый день,

За каждым твоим словом,

Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

Курт начинает чувствовать подступающую тошноту. Кто снимал его? Сцена в танцклассе это подборка кадров, всегда с Куртом, но в разных нарядах. Он узнает их – это видео снималось в течение нескольких недель! Большинство из кадров снято во время занятий с Кассандрой, но здесь есть даже кадр с ним, одетым в серую футболку без рукавов, в облегающем трико и гетрах, танцующим собственную версию "Танца-вспышки". Курт краснеет. Он думал, что был в полном одиночестве, когда делал это!

Every game you play - every night you stay

I'll be watching you

За каждой твоей игрой

Каждой ночью, когда ты остаёшься,

Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

Прожектор светит на сцену и там стоит Блейн за микрофонной стойкой, выглядевший сосредоточенным из-за своего соло, его лодыжки расставлены в стороны, а коленки прижаты друг к другу, в той позе для пения, когда он по-настоящему увлечен этим.

O can't you see

You belong to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

How my poor heart aches! with every step you take!

O, разве ты не видишь,

Что ты принадлежишь мне,

Как каждый твой шаг отзывается болью в моём несчастном сердце?

Он указывает в том направлении, где сидит Курт, доказывая, что принял уроки Купера близко к сердцу.

Кадры продолжаются и окружение изменяется. Желудок Курт сжимается. Это их лофт. Арти с профессионализмом склеил кадры под музыку, показывая Курта на кухне, на диване, в гостиной и, в конце концов, в его кровати. Это все так неправильно. Парня охватывает дрожь, когда он видит себя, обнимающегося с Брюсом, мягко поглаживая тому грудь, в то время как слезы впитываются в ткань, прежде чем он засыпает.

Every move you make - Every vow you break

За каждым твоим движением,

За каждой нарушенной тобой клятвой.

Изображение становится темнее, переключаясь на черно-белое, и сердце Курта почти останавливается. В кадре они с Адамом, целующиеся. Он сидит верхом на нем, игриво прижимая его к кровати, и возвращает своему парню все те засосы, которые ему пришлось скрывать в танцклассе.

Every smile you fake - Every claim you stake

За каждой твоей фальшивой улыбкой,

За каждым твоим требованием.

Курт почти благодарен, что камера фокусируется на его лице, потому что он помнит, что делал в следующий момент, и сама мысль, что все члены хора МакКинли увидят это, заставляет желать броситься под поезд. Он не стыдится того, чем занимается с Адамом – на самом деле, это является одной из его любимых вещей, и они пользуются любой возможностью, когда Рейчел и Сантаны нет в лофте – но это не означает, что он хочет, чтобы каждый это увидел.

I'll be watching you … I'll be watching you …

Я буду наблюдать за тобой…

Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

Видео медленно изменяется на неподвижное изображение, оставляя Блейна в центре внимания, остальные участники хора покачиваются позади него.

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace - I dream at night I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace - I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

После того, как ты ушел, я пропал бесследно,

Во сне я вижу лишь твоё лицо,

Я смотрю по сторонам, но ничто не способно тебя заменить.

Мне так холодно, и я нуждаюсь в твоём объятии.

Он берет микрофон со стойки и спускается по лестнице, пока поет, подходя к Курту, и возится с чем-то в кармане. Когда музыка заканчивается и включается свет, он протягивает коробочку.

I keep crying baby, baby pleaaaaaaaase …

Я всё плачу, малыш, малыш, пожалуйста...

- Курт, - говорит Блейн, продолжая напевать, - мы принадлежим друг другу. Я считаю, что доказал это. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Курт замечает, что все его бывшие одноклассники и новые члены хора стоят вокруг него, улыбаются с надеждой и аплодируют, даря Блейну стоячие овации.

Парень мигает.

- Есть … есть только одна вещь, которую я могу сказать тебе, Блейн, - его голос звенит как сталь, едва сдерживая эмоции. Блейн смотрит на него своими щенячьими глазками. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы сейчас вилял им.

- Да, Курт? - подталкивает он бывшего парня. Курт смотрит на экран и на нем изображение его собственного лица, застывшего в страсти, обрамленное розовым сердцем.

- Я добьюсь судебного запрета на твое приближение.


End file.
